This invention relates to new and useful improvements in putting aids.
Various devices have been conceived for the practice putting of golf balls. Some devices have primarily been designed for the golfer's convenience in that they are adapted to receive and catch a ball that has been putted. Some return the ball as well. Putting tracks that guide the stroke by providing a wall on the heel and toe side of the putter to act as a groove for the putting stroke are also available. Similar concepts have been conceived that control the movement of the putter head. Although these prior devices provide some benefits to golfers for the practice of putting toward a target and for distance, they are not designed to develop a stroke with important requisites of moving the putter in a square putting stroke, of accelerating the stroke at the ball, of building a controlled compact stroke with a feeling of alignment, and of injecting these fundamentals into muscle memory and other important requisites.